13 March 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-03-13 ; Comments *Show now complete on the SL Tapes Sessions *Fall, #15. Recorded 1993-02-15. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). *Aphex Twin, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1992-09-09, first broadcast 05 December 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins *Harry Carter: Jump Baby Jump (v/a album - Get With The Beat: The Mar-Vel' Masters) Rykodisc RCD 20126 *5.6.7.8.'s: Edie Is A Sweet Candy (7") Rockville ROCK 6097-7 File a ends File b 'begins *Aphex Twin: 'Illumineph' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Ladybird (Green Grass)' (Peel Session) # :(JP: '3 more to come from them, one of which will be a cover version of this.')'' *Sonics: 'Strychnine (LP-Here Are The Sonics)' (Fan Club) # *D'Gary: 'Betepotepo (LP-Malagasy Guitar)' (Shanachie) *Huggy Bear: 'Hopscotch (shared LP with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth)' (Kill Rock Stars) # *Bailterspace: 'Begin (LP-Robot World)' (Flying Nun) *''11.30 p.m. news - edited out'' *Toadies: 'Mister Love (LP-Rubberneck)' (Interscope) :(JP: 'Can’t tell you a great deal about that beyond the fact that it's by the Toadies. It was sent to me by Simon of Greyhound Distribution and he didn’t know a lot about it either, except for that it plays at 33 1/3rd and it might be called Arthur, In fact, it appears to be a demo version of Mr Love from 1994 LP Rubberneck – Arthur possibly being a reference to Arthur Lee of Love. but there is no guarantee about that … (follows a non-sequitur or commenting on something on the news?) and it's not just children who copy what they see on the screen – my family would argue that I am turning into Victor Meldrew – although I don’t mind that.') *Aphex Twin: 'Colx' (Peel Session) *3 ½ Minutes: 'Parrot Fashion (12"-Bled Me Dry)' (Scared Hitless) *Idaho: 'Skyscrape (7")' (Ringers Lactate) :(JP: 'As advertised, the Fall again.) *Fall: 'Strychnine' (Peel Session) # :(JP: 'Well, I've long since ran out of superlatives, but come on!') *Slickers: 'Nana (Compilation CD-The Trojan Story)' (Trojan) *Swineherd: 'Neck (12"-Research)' (Elemental) 1991 Festive Fifty *'''31: Babes In Toyland, 'Laugh My Head Off (LP-To Mother)' (Twin Tone) *Wenge Musica: 'Cresois (LP-Kala Yi Boeing)' (WIBE) File b '''ends '''File c begins *Madder Rose: Waiting For Engines (album - Bring It Down) Seed 14229-1 *Werefrogs: Doctor Pain (album - Swing) Ultimate TOPPLP 003 *Aphex Twin: Quintute (session) *God Is My Co-Pilot: Fat (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 *Eggs: The Government Administrator (7") Hemiola HEMIOLA 3 *Jeff Mills: Berlin (2x12" album - Waveform Transmission Vol. 1) Tresor TRESOR 11 *Fall: Service (Peel Session) ¤ # *dcBasehead: The Pophigh Philosophy (album - Not In Kansas Anymore) Imago 72787 21023 2 *Razorblade Smile: Vertical Orange (7") Chocolate Orange CHOC 002 *Man Or Astroman?: Joker's Wild (7" - Possession By Remote Control) Homo Habilis HH701 File c ends File d begins at around 12.55 a.m. *Luciana Mobulu (ft. Diblo Dibala): 'Eki Bis (CD-Foulale)' (Sonodisc) *''1.00 a.m. news - edited out'' *Velocity Girl: 'Copacetic (LP-Copacetic)' (Sub Pop) *Mummies: '(You Must Fight To Live) On The Planet Of The Apes (7")' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Aphex Twin: 'Afx6' (Peel Session) penultimate session track *Nectarine No.9: 'The Holes Of Corpus Christi (LP-A Sea With Three Stars)' (Postcard) *Win: 'Super Popoid Groove (LP-...Uh! Tears Baby)' (London) *Spælimenninir í Hoydølum: 'A Finn Bow Dance From Denmark' *Arcwelder: 'Remember To Forget (LP-Pull)' (Touch And Go) *Elvis Presley: 'I Forgot To Remember To Forget (CD-The Legendary Elvis Presley)' (The Entertainers) *Guided By Voices: 'Off The Floor (7"-The Grand Hour)' (Scat) *Cutty Ranks: 'Limb By Limb (vocal) (12")' (Fashion) File d ends File e begins *Fall: Paranoia Man In Cheap Shot Room (session) # *In-Q-Bus: The Siren (12") Chill TUV 31 *William Shatner: It Was A Very Good Year (album - The Transformed Man) Rev-O-La CREV004CD *Pond: Filler (album - Pond) Sub Pop SP 186 *Aphex Twin: T Q T (session) *Girls Of The Golden West: Will There Be Any Yodelling In Heaven? File e '''ends Tracks marked # available on '''File 1 in very clear FM stereo File ;Name *File 1) 1993-03-xx Peel March 1993 *a) 1993-03-13 Peel Show L413a.mp3 *b) 1993-03-13 JP L356 *c) 1993-03-13 Peel Show L413a.mp3 *d) L348a *e) L293-a ;Length *File 1) 01:44:37 (00:48:50 to 1:08:02) *a) 00:06:30 *b) 01:03:11 *c) 00:42:18 *d) 00:37:49 *e) 00:26:31 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *File 1) Mixtape created from tapes SB953, SB954 and SB951 of Weatherman22's Tapes *a,c) Files created from L413 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB (Weatherman22) *b) File created from L356 of SL Tapes, digitised by ML *d) File created from L348 of SL Tapes, digitised by Roger *e)' '''File created from L293 of SL Tapes, digitised by '''Bill' ;Available *File 1) download *a) c) Mooo *b) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes